


Crushing on the Grim Reaper

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: :O!, Crushes, Cults, Gen, Halloween, Plot Twists, Rejection, Silly, Some Humor, it's halloween my dudes!, ships are the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Taako’s not disappointed. Okay, he’s a little disappointed. But that’s what comes with being gay in a world full of heterosexuals, huh. He slunk back over to his part of the room and discovered Lup still gone off with Barry. The party had kind of lost its shine after that. The Halloween spirits really had to kick Taako in the weak spot- pretty men.He kind of just wants to find Lup and go home, at this point.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53





	Crushing on the Grim Reaper

Taako couldn’t believe his eyes. Standing across the room was literally the hottest guy he had ever seen. No exaggeration. No hyperbole. The guy had cheekbones that could _kill_ and Taako would give next to anything to see his entire face when it wasn’t covered by some cheap skeleton mask. His hair was thick and curly, held into a ponytail by a hairband or two. The costume he wore was lackluster, just like everyone else, but honestly, Taako _loved_ the look on him. If one could consider baggy skeleton footie pajamas a look.

“You’re staring,” Lup said from his right.

“I am _not_ ,” Taako said immediately, diverting his eyes. “I was looking at the- the fuckin’ clown painting behind the guy. Shut up.”

“Didn’t say you were staring at _him_ , but you’ve ratted yourself out,” Lup said. “Dude. Taako. My little brother whom I dearly support. _Go talk to him_. You’re gonna creep him out if you keep looking.”

“I don’t even know him,” Taako said. “He doesn’t look like one of Barry’s nerd friends. Wasn’t this party supposed to be invite-only?”

“Invite-only got out of hand very quickly,” Lup said. “He’s probably a friend of a friend of a nerd friend, I don’t know. Shoot your shot, though. You only have so long until Barry kicks everyone out.”

“Barry can not and will not kick anyone out and you know that,” Taako said. “I’m gonna go talk to him.”

“Good,” Lup said. “I’m gonna go find Barry before he gets too stressed.”

Taako wasn’t listening anymore.

The guy was standing by himself in a corner, so it was hard for Taako to approach casually without seeming like a creep (the line between creepy and not creepy was hard when you were dressed up as a binacorn). He caught the guy’s eye (a brilliant, beautiful brown) as he made his way over. Taako quirked his eyebrows up in what he hoped looked flirty (but just probably looked weird).

“Hope you don’t mind, but, uh, you seemed a bit lost here by your lonesome,” Taako said, smiling. _Confidence, Taako. Fake it ‘til you make it._ “Mind if I hang?”

“Go right ahead,” the man said. “I’m- um. I’m not one for parties.”

“Then why’d you come, handsome?” Taako asked, watching the guy’s eyes widen just a tad. Perfect. Taako’s back in the game. The game that he rarely plays because most guys are either straight or have walked away at this point. But back in the game, nevertheless. “Not that I mind you being here, ‘course.”

“I, uh,” skele-man licked his lips. “I heard that someone named Barry Bluejeans was hosting and couldn’t resist the temptation.”

Of fuckin’ _course_. It’s not the first time Barry’s weird name had pushed him in the path of a cute guy, and he doubted it would be the last.

“Oh, yeah, Barry’s wild,” Taako said. “But he’s just a nerd- not that anything is wrong with that, per se, but uhh, y’know. Sometimes it’s good to like. Um. Get out there for yourself. And see what happens. I’m Taako. What’s your name, my fella?”

“Uh-huh,” skele-man said, completely ignoring Taako’s heartfelt speech. “Excuse me for a minute, I have to go to the bathroom.”

And decidedly, hot man is not interested. 

Taako’s not disappointed. Okay, he’s a little disappointed. But that’s what comes with being gay in a world full of heterosexuals, huh. He slunk back over to his part of the room and discovered Lup still gone off with Barry. The party had kind of lost its shine after that. The Halloween spirits really had to kick Taako in the weak spot- pretty men.

Around ten minutes later, Taako decides that he’s finished his sulking and he needs to go find Lup. Or see if Magnus showed up. Or see if anyone he actually likes to hang out with shows up. Hell, Merle will do at this point, but Taako frankly didn’t know if Barry had lifted his Merle-ban for the night. 

He visits the kitchen and sees some nerds playing a dice game at the table. He leaves.

He visits the bedroom and the guest bedroom to find passed out college students all over the place. He leaves.

He visits the bathroom, because why not. Hot boy isn’t in here and neither are any of his friends. He leaves.

Lup could only possibly be up in the attic unless he missed her somewhere. Who even knows why she would be up there, but it’s worth the check. He’s bored, he lost his chance with the hot guy, he kinda feels like abandoning ship on this whole party thing and leaving Barry’s house for the college rats.

Somehow, even on Halloween night, the attic doesn’t look like he expected it too.

What Taako expected, maybe even _wanted_ , to find was Lup and Barry.

Instead, Taako finds Lup and Barry (score), a group of six or so college-aged weirdos in cloaks (???), and a fucking _moving skeleton with a scythe **(???)**_ all tightly packed into the closed space. Three of the cloaked folks are passed out- rather, knocked out, based on the blood. There’s blood??? In _Barry’s attic_???? There’s a sigil and some cryptid writing and _holy shit_ , Barry and Lup were tied up in the fucking attic???? What kind of horror movie shit did Taako just walk into?

One of the cloaked men fell to the floor with a thud as the skeleton took a swing at him, hitting directly in the chest. Taako saw a floating ball of light come from the man’s chest and the skeleton pocketed it before pointing his scythe at another.

“Taako!” Lup cried from the middle of the sigil (which was still something he was trying to process). “Holy shit!”

The skeleton turned towards him as the next cloaked figure hit the floor. He seemed to startle, face visibly flashing. It takes less than a second for skin to grow around his skull, wrapping around the bone like putty. The killer cheekbones, the beautiful brown eyes, the hair still pulled back somehow.

“Oh shit,” hot guy said. “Um. Hi, Taako.”

**Author's Note:**

> oooo spookyyyy!! happy halloween folks! idk if i'll continue this but i hope you enjoy this part. comments and kudos are greatly appreciated !!!


End file.
